Terrible Things
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: A fifty-five year old Jade tells her thirty two year old son of how she and Tori fell in love. Jade/Tori romance. Rated T, though it's probably not going to be real explicit.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Adrian West stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his parents' house; smiling nervously at his reflection. His brown eyes shone with anticipation. He let out an uneasy breath, then exited the bathroom. He wandered the halls of the average sized house until he came across his fifty-five year old mother sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Momma, I need help." He called to her; getting the woman's attention. His mother jumped a little at the sudden sound of her son's voice. She quickly recovered, and shot him a small smile; it's all anybody has gotten out of her for years.  
"What do you need, Adrian?" His mother spoke softly. Adrian casted his eyes downwards; sheepishly.  
"I want to propose to Ashley," He paused and chanced a glance at his mother. Her old features took on a bit of bitterness.  
"But, I don't exactly know how..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath.  
"How did you propose to Mami?" Adrian asked his eyes twinkling with anxiousness.  
"Jadey! You have mail!" A raspy yet perky voice called from somewhere off in the house.  
"Just leave it on the table, Cat!" Jade grumbled; glaring in the direction of the voice. She let out a heavy sigh before turning her attention back to her son. Her blue/green gaze settled on the wedding band around her ring finger. She smiled fondly at it; twirling it gently.  
"Well, to tell you how I proposed, I'll have to start from the beginning...you got time for that?" Jade questioned, eyeing her son ever so slightly. Adrian nodded his head eagerly. Jade sighed again.  
"Okay, Your mother, as you know, was a year older than myself. She was 19 and I was fresh out of high school...still naive and eager for my independence..." She began.

* * *

**This prologue is really short...Sorry about that. But anyway this story was inspired by the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Don't listen to it until the story is over** **or it'll give away the ending.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this story is going to be told in Jade's point of view. Shout out to the readers that know the song. I am a huge Mayday Parade fan myself, and I can't wait until I save up enough to buy the Monsters in The Closet CD. Also Cat is not Adrian's other mom, nor is she in a relationship with Jade. They just live together because...well, Cat's Cat. Just in case there was any confusion.**

* * *

I was studying the arts, I had always wanted to be an actress. I walked into my Performing Arts class; books in my messenger bag and coffee in hand, and sat down in the very front next to a Latina with rectangular glasses. She smiled brightly at me as I set my bag down on the floor right next to my chair and my coffee on the small desk. I simply smirked and nodded in acknowledgement. Once the teacher started the lesson, I listened intently. I was in the middle of taking notes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Annoyed at being interrupted, I looked up with a scowl.  
"Do you mind if I borrow a pencil?" The Latina asked. If she hadn't looked at me with those pleading brown eyes I would have just ignored her. I smiled politely and handed her my pencil, before digging in my bag and getting another one for myself. She smiled.  
"Thank you. I'm Tori by the way." Tori said setting the pencil down on her empty notebook and reaching over to shake my hand.  
"Jade." I said then shook her hand firmly. She shot me one last smile, pushed her glasses up her nose, then started the notes. I didn't immediately get back to work after that. I snuck glances at her. I began to examine her. I noticed the way her chestnut brown hair would cascade down her shoulders. I noticed that she would bite her lip when she would try to jot the notes down quickly. I also noticed how she would look at me occasionally; sending me a smile that made my heart beat speed up. Over the course of two weeks in that same class I would stare at her. It seemed that her smile only ever occupied my mind. One sunny Tuesday in November, she looked up and met my eyes; a bright smile on her lips.  
She leaned over a little. I stole a quick glance at her exposed cleavage.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you've been staring at me." She whispered. She wasn't rude about it, that was never Tori's style. No, she was very polite. But her politeness didn't stop the blush that crept on to my cheeks. I didn't answer her, my eyes hesitantly looked up at hers before dropping back down to absently stare at my desk. She giggled quietly at my reaction.  
"Would you like to have coffee with me Friday, Jade? I'd like to get to know you." She whispered. My embarrassment washed away as soon as those words left her lips. A happy grin spread across my face, reaching my eyes.  
"Yeah." I replied. Her smile widened and her eyes twinkled, this was the first day my life officially began.


	3. Chapter 2

**Just an FYI these chapter are probably going to be really short, and so is the story. But there will be enough description in them to paint a picture.**

* * *

I absently played with the sugar and cream packets on the table of a Starbucks that was near our dorms, as I waited for Tori to arrive. I almost chickened out of coming when I couldn't decide on what to wear, nothing had looked good enough on me. Finally I had settled for black skinny jeans, and a gray low cut v-neck. I sighed and checked the time again, we agreed on ten-thirty, it was going on eleven. I took one last sip of my black coffee, and stood to leave. The feeling of rejection had my heart sinking into my stomach. I'm sure my face held so much disappointment. A commotion up front by the doors, made my dull eyes look up. I saw Tori running into the coffee shop; panting, she ran into an exiting costumer. The poor guy's coffee spilled all over his white button-up shirt. Tori quickly apologized and started to try and rub the coffee off with her sleeve. Tori lifted her eyes up to meet his, her rubbing slowed and she smiled at him softly. I didn't feel sorry for the guy anymore, I wanted to Tori to look at me that way. I approached the two; my heavy combat boots echoing as I stomped. Tori glanced over his shoulder at the loud noise of my boots, her smile brightened when she saw me. She stopped rubbing the guy altogether and side stepped him. She walked right up to me; eyes shining.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Jade. You didn't specify which Starbucks. I've been all over town today looking for the right one." She rushed to explain herself. I simply smiled and shrugged, I always forgave her quickly.  
"What kind of coffee do you like?" I asked her. She let out a relieved breath before telling me that she wanted a mocha latte. She tried to pay for herself, but I insisted that I pay. She shook her head and grinned at me. We slid into easy conversation; the guy she spilled coffee on long forgotten, we talked about her family, mine, the profession we wanted to go into. She had said that she wanted to be a therapist; she loved helping people with their problems. When I told her I wanted to be an actress I half expected her to laugh at me, but she took me by surprise.  
"I'll sit front row in all of your plays, and watch all of your movies. I'll be your biggest fan." She said so eagerly. I hadn't expected such a positive reaction from someone I had leant a pencil to a couple weeks prior. I shook my head at the beautiful and crazy Latina across from me. On that day inside that Starbucks, I had acquired a new best friend...and the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**WOOOHOOO! Two updates in one day, go me! I have seriously been I. The zone. Shout out to ****Lushcoltrane, ScottyBgood, Azkadellio, Jeremy Shane, ThatRandomAsian, Catrina Jadelyn Vega, Why live a life frowning, and fookinwanka for reviewing my story. **

* * *

Skip ahead four years, to find Tori and I in my dorm packing my things. We had just graduated college her with a master's degree in psychology, and myself with a degree in acting. Since we were already really close friends, Tori thought it'd be a good idea for us to move in together.  
"I'm the only one who can put up with your attitude, Jade." She said as she started to label a box. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Sure, Vega. You just wanna live with me so you can sneak glances at me in the shower." I teased. Tori blushed and looked down; embarrassed. I don't know why. She knew that I liked her, just like I knew that she liked me. We always teased each other about it. She sighed, put down the marker, and made her way over to me.  
"I feel like I can't breathe without you, Jade." She whispered, her hand stroked my pale cheek. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she looked at me hoping for an answer. I could only stare at her, with my lips slightly parted in a small "o" shape. I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"I feel the same." I choke out after awhile. Tori grinned widely at me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to meet mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer; deepening the kiss. A loud knock on the door caused us to literally jump apart. Well she pushed me off of her, and I fell to the floor on my ass. The back of my head hit the wall. I glared up at her as I rubbed the throbbing spot. She shot me an apologetic look and opened the door. My crazy fifteen year old sister; Cat, stood in the doorway a wide smile on her face. Cat isn't my biological sister, her family adopted me when I was five after my mom and dad gave me up.  
"Hi, Cat!" Tori greeted her excitedly.  
"Hi, Tori! Mom, Dad, Antonio, and I are all here to help you and Jade move to your new apartment!" Cat said enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around Tori's thin waist and pulled the Latina girl into a tight hug. Tori giggled and hugged Cat back. Once they stopped embracing Cat looked at me and cocked her head to the side. (A/N: That's what she said XD)  
"Jadey, what're you doin on the floor?" She asked confusedly.  
"Oh, you know, just taking a break. We've been packing all day." I answered. Cat nodded and clapped her heads together excitedly.  
"Okay where do I start?" She asked her huge doe eyes sparkling.

_**~TERRIBLE THINGS~**_

Once Tori and I got all unpacked, she plopped down on the couch most likely exhausted from the days events. My parents and siblings had gone home twenty minutes before.  
"Don't settle down just yet." I told her. She groaned and looked  
at me.  
"But we're all unpacked, can't I just take a little nap." She whined. I shook my head.  
"Nope, you haven't eaten all day. I'm taking you out to dinner." I told her sternly. Her face lights up.  
"Like a date?" Tori asked excitedly. I grin at her.  
"If you'd like it to be a date." I said sheepishly. She squeals excitedly and jumps up off the couch and tackles me into a bear hug. She covers my face in a bunch of tiny kisses.  
"I'll go find a nice dress to wear, or do I need a dress? Are we going somewhere fancy, or just to the hot dog stand on the corner?" She started talking a mile a minute, and hops off of me. She makes a dash for her bedroom.  
"Tori, slow down." I said as I slowly catch up to her.  
"We could to the fair it's in town today, you know?" She said; her head popping up in her doorway and almost smacking into my face. I shrugged indifferently.  
"Do you want to go to the fair?" I ask her. She laughs.  
"It doesn't matter what we do, Jade! It's who we're with." She said. I hated it when she got all psychological on me, it made me feel stupid.  
"Uhm, okay, the fair it is then. Make sure to grab a hoodie or something warm it's a little chilly tonight." I told her.  
"Oh! Are you going to win me one of those stuffed animals, like in the movies?" She asked me. I chuckled then nodded.  
"I'll try." I told her.  
That night I won her a purple dog, that she named Lucky. She then told me that, that night was the luckiest night of her life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Update :p**

* * *

Ashley Anderson knocked gently on a dark wood door. A woman with long gray hair and large brown eyes answered the door.  
"Why, hello, Ashley. Adrian is in the kitchen with Jade." The woman told her visitor, and stepped aside to let her in. Ashley smiled at the middle aged woman, and stepped inside.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Shapiro." Ashley said as she walked with the woman to the kitchen.  
"Honey, I've told you before to call me Cat." Cat scolded.  
"Sorry, Cat." Ashley said as they entered the kitchen. Adrian looked up at the sound of the two women. He smiled brightly when he saw his two month pregnant girlfriend. He quickly got up and gently embraced the 27 year old woman. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hey babe, hi Mrs. West." Ashley said as she waved shyly to Jade. Jade looked at the girl with a bored expression. Ashley looked down sadly; she had been trying for years to get the woman's approval.  
"Jadey, that wasn't very nice! Ashley said hi to you." Cat scolded the older woman. Jade glared at the table.  
"Hi, Anderson." Jade mumbled. Ashley gave her a small smile.  
"So, what're you guys up to?" Ashley asked.  
"Momma, was just telling me a story about how she purposed to Mamì." Adrian answered as he pulled out a chair for his girlfriend to sit down in.  
"Oh! Can I hear it?" Ashley asked looking at Jade. Adrian and Cat held their breath; expecting the middle aged woman to lash out at the poor girl like she usually did with everybody else. Jade looked up at the Latina girl, she tilted her head to the side for a moment, then sighed.  
"Fine, but I'm not starting over." Jade grumbled. Ashley nodded excitedly. She shot her boyfriend a quick smile. Adrian and Cat stood still with stupefied expressions.  
"Well, are you two gonna sit down so I can tell the story or are you just gonna stand there all day like idiots." Jade snapped at them. Adrian and Cat jumped and rushed to sit at the table. Jade huffed in annoyance before looking at Ashley.  
"The next year, Tori and I sat under the stars..." Jade started.


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the Jori fluffiness. :3**

* * *

We were relaxing calmly on the beach near a house that Tori had been looking at for over a year. We sat on a blanket; that Trina had gotten Tori for Christmas one year when we were in college, gazing up at the stars. Tori's head was on my shoulder and she busy telling me about the cosmos or something My left hand was intertwined with Tori's right one, while my right hand shook nervously in my jacket pocket as it gripped a small, silky box. A thousand scenarios of what could go wrong flashed in my head. We'd only been together a year, maybe I was moving too fast...what if she laughs at me? What if she has commitment issues?! I internally shook my head at myself, neither of those things sounded like Tori. I sucked in a deep breath.  
"Tori, I-"  
"Do you want to go for a walk, Jade?" Tori accidentally cut me off. I let out a relieved sigh and nodded. She helped me up, then we started to walk along the shore hand in hand. I took this time to try and gather up my courage. I feel Tori nudge me with her elbow, after I calm my erratic heart beat I look at her with one pierced eyebrow raised.  
"I made you walk with me, so that you'd stop zoning out. I've been telling you all about the stars and you've just been staring at the ocean..." Tori said with a disappointed sigh. I swallowed.  
"I'm sorry, Vega. I'm just trying to figure out how to say this." I said with a frustrated sigh. I see her face contort with disdain.  
"Oh god, you're breaking up with me. What did I do? Am I too clingy? I am, aren't i?! Oh god, Ryder was right!" Tori whimpered; tears streaming down her face. I shook my head furiously.  
"What?! No! I'm not breaking up with you! I love you!" I rush out. Tori inhaled deeply then swatted at my arm.  
"Ow!" I yelped, then rubbed my bruising arm.  
"Don't ever do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me!" She chided. I chuckle and nod.  
"So, if you're not going to break up with me, then what are you having trouble saying?" She asked brushing a strand if loose hair behind her ear. I looked toward the now rising sun, then looked back to her shining eyes. I decided that the time to act was right now. I knelt to the ground on one knee, and pulled the small square box out of my jacket pocket. I held the box out in front of me, and opened it; a sparkling diamond ring lay inside.  
"I love you, Tori. Will you marry me?" I ask; a nervous grin spreading across my face. Tori squealed and tackled me. She kissed me hard all while murmuring 'yes, yes!' She pulled back and smirked at me.  
"You do realize, that you can't call me Vega now." She says smugly. I roll my eyes and squeeze her tighter.

* * *

**Not a very creative wedding proposal but I tried XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the Jori fluffiness XD**

* * *

"Jade...I wanna have a baby." Tori tells me two years later while we're curled up on the couch watching A Nightmare Before Christmas. I chuckled, thinking she was kidding.  
"Why?" I ask, humoring her.  
"Because, I believe we'd be great mothers." She answered. I bursted into laughter, before shaking my head and focusing on the movie again. Her arms; that were around my torso holding me close, loosened. I frowned but ignored it. It wasn't until I felt her body softly shake, that I turned around to face her. She was sobbing silently with her eyes closed tightly. I felt terrible that I had been the reason that she was crying. My frown deepened, but I leaned over and kissed her tears away.  
"Hey, I'm sorry...I thought you were kidding..." I say softly. She sniffled, as I brushed a few stray tears away gently with my thumb.  
"I didn't mean to start crying, god I'm so emotional. It's just that I've always wanted kids, and I think the best time to have them would be now. The economy is good, we have enough money to support both us and a baby, and with your movie blowing up the charts we'll have enough to buy that house that I've always wanted!" She said pulling a complete 180; going from sad to happy. I groaned.  
"Vega, kids aren't-"  
"Ah ba ba ba! I'm Mrs. West now!" Tori said interrupting me and putting her finger with her wedding ring on it in my line of sight. I pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand, then interlaced our fingers together.  
"Okay, Mrs. West-"  
"Yes, Mrs. West?" She interrupted me again; giggling to herself. I smacked her thigh.  
"Tori, quit it." I groaned out. I glared at her for good measure.  
"Kids aren't puppies, Vega. They're human beings. You have to feed them, bathe them, they stink, you have to pay for them to go to school, you have make sure they don't get sick, and you have to love them. And I don't want to share my love with anybody but you." I said with a pout.  
"Awww, Jade! That's so sweet! But you know it'll be a different kind of love right? And you'll be a great mom!" She said kissing my cheek.  
"And our little girl we'll be so cute! We shall treat her like a princess!" Tori declares. I shook my head defiantly.  
"No. I don't want a kid." I said pouting some more.

**_~TERRIBLE THINGS~_**

I paced impatiently in the waiting room of the local sperm bank. Tori wanted to have the baby herself, instead of adopting. I bit my nail anxiously as I paced. One of the ladies reading a magazine glared up at me. I glared at her twice as menacing.  
"The fuck are you looking at?! Go back to your magazine!" I snapped at her. She jumped and did exactly as told.  
"Hey! None of that kind of language in here, or you'll be waiting outside!" The receptionist reprimanded. I gritted my teeth and worked my jaw side to side about to fire a comeback at the old hag, before Tori and the operationist? Came through the double doors chit-chatting away.  
"I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you start harassing people." Tori said as she shook her head.  
"Five minutes? You've been in there for an hour! How long does it take to put penis sperm into a vagina?!" I growled out, switching my glare from Tori to the doctor.  
"It's more complicated than that, Mrs. West." The doctor said chuckling.  
"Yeah! And you didn't have to get anything shoved up there anyway so what're you complaining for?" Tori asked glaring at me.  
"You're the one who freaking wanted to have a kid the 'natural' way!" I said raising my voice.  
"God, you're impossible!" Tori groaned as she started to storm out.  
"Are your freaking hormones starting already?!" I growled as I speed to catch up with her.  
"I'll see you in a month for your results!" The doctor called to us.

**_~TERRIBLE THINGS~_**

"OH MY GOD!" Tori screamed in agony as doctors wheeled her to her room. I ran along side them; fully packed duffle bags in my hands.  
"Tori, baby, I'm right here." I tell her softly.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JADE!" She screamed at me, shooting me a death glare.  
"How?!" I cried.  
"BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled, then let out another cry of agony.  
"I don't have A PENIS, TORI! I DIDNT FREAKING DO THAT TO YOU!" I yelled back at her. Then she started to sniffle and whimper.  
"Why are you yelling at me?!" She cried as two nurses lifted her up into the hospital bed.  
"Careful, she's fragile!" I squeak at them. I sighed and grabbed Tori's hand gently interlacing her fingers with my own.  
"Tori, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." I whispered to her, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you." She whimpered out.  
"I love you too." I tell her then press my lips to the back of her hand. She started to scream again, then took her pain out on my hand which hurt like a bitch. Then our Obstetrician calmly walked into the room.  
"Hi there, Mrs. West...and Mrs. West, always a pleasure." He greeted.  
"Uh, doc, I'm in a lot of pain right now. So can please get this baby out of me?" Tori pleaded in between her screams.  
'Oh, sure. She's nice to him...' I thought irritably.  
"Sure thing, 'mom'." He said sitting on a rolling stool and rolling over to the end of the bed.  
"Okay, what I need you to do is give me a big push. You can squeeze Jade's hand as hard as you like if it helps you." The doctor reassured my wife, he threw a wink in my direction to which I returned with a stiff glare.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT FOR?!" I demand. But everybody in the room ignored my outburst and focused on the woman in labor beside me. Next thing I know my hand is being crushed by my wife as she howls in pain. After awhile she lets my hand go and I crumble to the floor hold my red, throbbing hand. Then Tori's crying ceases and I hear a shrill baby cry.  
"It's a boy!" The doctor calls. I peek over the bed and see him cleaning all the blood and stuff off our baby, then he gently wraps him in a blue blanket and hands him to Tori. Tori smiles weakly at him.  
"He's beautiful isn't he, Jade?" Tori asked as I stand beside the hospital bed and peer at the little blob of baby. I smile when I see the uncanny resemblance between him and Tori. I look at him, then at her, then back to him.  
"Perfect." I whisper then lean down to kiss my baby boy's tiny hand. He smiled a gummy smile. Tori leaned her head against my chest and sighed contently.  
"I think his name should be Adrian." She says.  
"A perfect name for a perfect baby." I whisper and grin at my little family.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :3 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Enjoy **

* * *

Around the year 2025, everything seemed so perfect. Adrian was about five years old and healthy, my movie had been the number one scariest movie, and Tori was getting paid heavily...everything was perfect.  
Until one rainy afternoon, Tori was in the kitchen humming to herself as she made a snack for Adrian. I was playing with him on the floor with a bunch Legos. I hear clattering in the kitchen, I look up to see Tori shaking violently on the ground. I sprung to my feet and rushed to my wife's aid. I put a hand on her arm, her skin felt as if it were on fire. I picked Tori up; bridal style.  
"Adrian, momma needs you to come over here." I call to him. He eagerly jumped up and raced over to me.  
"What's wrong with, Mamí?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Mamí's a little sick right now, so we need to take her to a doctor. Go get your shoes and coat, sweetie." I told him gently. He raced off somewhere else in the house and came back a few minutes later dressed in a rain coat and sneakers.  
"Open the door for Momma, please." I told him. He quickly did that then raced out in the pouring rain to the car.  
"Get my keys out of my pocket for me, please?" I ask of him. He did as I asked, then unlocked the door to the minivan. He opened the back door for me so I could put Tori in; her shaking had ceased somewhat. He slid in next to her and put his mom's head in his lap then brushed her hair with fingers gently.  
"It'll be okay, Mamí, me and Momma are taking you to the doctor so he can make you feel better again." Adrian whispered to her reassuringly. I smiled a small smile at my boy's strength.

**~TERRIBLE THINGS~**

I held Tori's hand as she sat now shake-free on a hospital bed. We were waiting for the doctor to come.  
"Adrian, don't play with that. Please come sit down." Tori reprimanded our son who was going through the doctor's medical utensils. He looked down disappointedly but obeyed nonetheless.  
"I can't help it, Mamí, I'm bored." He whined. Tori smiled softly at him.  
"Yes, but if you're good now you'll get ice cream later." Tori promised. Adrian immediately brightened up and plopped down in the chair next to mine. The doctor walked in a few minutes later.  
"Mrs. West...er, Tori, we are running tests right now. We'll mail you the results in maybe a week. But I do have one question." Dr. Harris; Tori's doctor, addressed my wife. Tori nodded her head in agreement.  
"Okay, have you been having any fevers or chills or anything as of late?" He asked.  
"Uhm, I guess-"  
"She had a fever a couple of weeks ago, and one today. She gets random chills all the time." I rush to tell Dr. Harris; because I know Tori's a little slow sometimes. Dr. Harris shifted his attention toward me. He nodded, then took some notes.  
"Thank you, Mrs. West. You guys are free to go just sign out at the front desk.

**~TERRIBLE THINGS~**

A week later and Tori was doing better, she had only had a fever once over the weekend. On a sunny Monday; while Adrian was at school, I found her sitting at the kitchen table. Her red, irritated, eyes staring out at the ocean; we bought the house that she had always wanted. My brow furrowed in confusion at her distraught expression. I noticed a folded piece of paper laying on the table in front of her.  
"Babe," I call as I approach her cautiously.  
"What's wrong?" I ask as I come up beside her. She swallows then tentatively reaches out and picks up the paper before shakily holding it in front of me. My brow furrowed even more as glanced at the paper. I hesitantly took it from her. A strangled gasp left my throat as my eyes scanned over the paper. It was her test results, it read:

_Dear Tori West,  
I am deeply sorry to inform you that you have leukemia. It's too late for us to treat, and it unfortunately seems that you only have a couple of weeks.  
Sincerely, Dr. Andre Harris_

I crumbled up that stupid letter and threw it across the room, before sliding down the kitchen counters and breaking down into tears. So many questions flashed through my mind. How am I going to survive without her? What about Adrian? What am I going to tell my five year old baby boy?  
"Please don't be sad, Jade." Tori whispered as she kneeled down on her knees in front of me and gently brushed my tears away. I sagged against her and sobbed into the crook of her neck.

**~TERRIBLE THINGS~**

Machines beeped in the background as I stared at my wife. She had bags under her eyes, her bones were protruding out, and her breathing was slow and heavy. She looked so miserable. A stream of tears fell down my face.  
"Momma, why are you crying?" Adrian asked quietly somewhere beside me. Tori looked down at our son; tears gathering her eyes.  
"Mamí's going away, baby boy." Tori rasped out. My heart constricted, when Adrian started to whimper.  
"But why? I don't want you to go, Mamí!" My baby boy cried. Tori sucked in a harsh breath. She looked at me, and I pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.  
"You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Tori whispered to me.  
"You and Adrian." She added looking at our son. I shook my head; sobbing silently.  
"You are too. I love you." I told her leaning over to kiss her on her dry lips.  
"I love you too." She whimpered.  
"Mamí, please don't go...me and Momma need you." Adrian pleaded. My poor baby boy, he was too young too understand exactly what was happening. He just knew that his Mamí was leaving. Tori shook her head and motioned for Adrian to come closer to her. He hesitated; I think he didn't want to break her, before going on the other side of the hospital bed and standing on his tippy-toes. Tori leaned up and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sorry, baby boy. But you gotta promise me that you'll take good care of Momma, for me while I'm gone. Okay?" Tori asked giving him a very small smile. Adrian nodded his head vigorously.  
"When are you coming back, Mamí?" He asked. Tori started to break down then, and so did I.  
"I'm not coming back, baby boy." Tori choked out between her sobs. Adrian really started to cry then. Protesting that he wouldn't let Tori go anywhere. Before long his throat got really dry, so I took him to get a drink from the water fountain in the hallway near Tori's room. When we went back that haunting singular beep when a patient's heart is no longer beating filled the air. I looked at Tori's bed; her lifeless eyes staring right back at me. I numbly stood there even as the nurses and doctors rushed past me. They tried everything, but nothing got her heart to start beating again. I slowly sank to my knees, with tears rushing down my face.

**~TERRIBLE THINGS~**

I stood next to Tori's grave stone, with Adrian by my side.  
"Don't fall in love, baby boy, there's too much to loose..." I murmur weakly.

* * *

**Did anybody else cry? I cried ;~;**


End file.
